


Inflamed

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Gen, Panic Attack, Roman angst, magic use, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Roman gets thrown into in the real world, while the Dragon Witch takes the place of Creativity and tries to take over Thomas’ mind.





	1. I

Roman blinked to clear the fog in his head and the red in his eyes. He turned, and turned, sword drawn against his invisible enemy, seeing nothing but the dark trees. Her laugh echoed in his head..

He couldn’t stop. Not now. His job as Prince was to protect the mindspace. To protect Thomas, and the others. He felt exhausted: each fight seemed to be heavier than the last.

A voice, as tempting and dangerous as a siren, spoke sweetly. “My Prince, you look terrific. Why don’t you take some rest?”

Roman shook his head, his bangs sticky of this sweaty game of cat and mouse. “Never.” He panted. He didn’t know what would happen if he gave in. He didn’t want to know.

“You can’t fight like this!” The singsong voice seemed to mock him. “I know you will need to take some time.. lay off this heavy burden.. You’ll never have to carry it again, my prince. After all..”The tone turned sharper. “I’m just your imagination.”

She wasn’t. She was dangerous, but Roman could never let the others know how dangerous she really was. So he’d fought a thousand battles with her, on his own. Every time she’d return, stronger.

Roman felt so tired, so tired. Even if he didn’t want to, his sword lowered. His knees felt weak. The offer of rest ringing in his ears was so tempting.. With a sigh he collapsed.

“Roman?!” The shocked voice penetrated the unconscious blackness of the prince’s mind. He groaned. It hurt. Why did it hurt. There was no physical pain in the mindspace.. The sides themselves weren’t physical, after all.

He slowly opened his eyes, gasped and jolted upright. He regonised his surroundings as Thomas’s apartment. Thomas himself raised from the couch and hurried towards the corner where his creative side lay sprangled on the floor. 

“Roman!? Oh my god, what happened? Why can I..” Thomas stopped as he noticed there was no invisible barrier anymore, that would normally prevent him from approaching the sides. Roman watched his host come closer, and lean over him. 

“The.. the dragon witch.” He uttered. “She must have tricked me. She..”   
Thomas shaked his head in confusion. “I have no idea what you are talking about, but you’re in bad shape. C'mon, lean on me.”

Together, they managed to get Roman’s wounded body on the couch. Thomas stood back. “I’m summoning the others.” He said. Before Roman could react, Thomas stepped into his usual spot and concentrated, calling his other sides.

Logan appeared, and frowned. Patton’s eyes grew big as soon as he noticed Roman on the couch. Virgil, instead looked shocked at the corner where the fanciful side would usually appear. A woman with a long dress, witches’ hat and folded dragon wings behind her back smirked triumphant instead.

“Oh, you must be Thomas! I’ve heard a lot about you. Glad to finally meet my host.” Thomas tensed up. “Who are you? And what did you do to Roman?” The lady giggled, and bowed lightly. “The Prince always referred to me as the Dragon Witch. But now.. you can call me your new Creativity.”

Virgil gulped. Logan folded his arms. “The Dragon Witch? I thought you were one of Roman’s nonsensical fantasies.” She glared at him, but Logan glared back with cold confidence. “It doesn’t matter what My Prince has told you.” She hissed, and waved with her arm. The gesture shocked Roman, who jumped from the couch and cried out. “You..you Villain! Leave them alone!”

“Be silent.” The grin had reappeared on her face. “I feel like your friends have missed out on me, as did Thomas. It’s time to catch up, is it not?” She snapped her fingers, forcing the other sides to sink out, before she disappeared herself. “Wha- wait!” Thomas tried summoning them again, but nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going wrong in the mindscape. Logan knows history.

“Of course. Blitzkrieg.” Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt Patton shift beside him. They had been in Logic’s room for a long time, way too long for normal circumstances. But the current situation was far from normal.

They had been shocked, of course, when Roman was suddenly removed from the mindspace and replaced by this.. creature from the subconscious. Logan had thought it would be easy to get rid of her. But, it turned out she had been planning this. Taking out Roman was only the first step: with the Prince in the physical world there was no skilled swordsman in the mindspace to stop her.

Logan had figured it would only take a short time to find another way to get rid of her. He’d hoped she would stay in Roman’s room. But no: this night already, she’d managed to sneak into Virgil’s room and had confronted him.

Logan of course didn’t exactly know what happened, but he guessed manipulation had played a big part in the dissapearance of Anxiety. As soon as the two remaining sides found out, they swore to each other to stay together.

“What is a.. Blits Kreeg?” Patton’s soft voice jerked Logan away from his thoughts. The sides made eye contact, and Logan couldn’t help but notice how restless and scared the moral side looked. The Dragon Witch had been bugging him every moment he appeared in the commons today. But Patton was stronger than she’d thought. 

“Blitzkrieg” Logan corrected softly. “It’s a German word. A war tactic, used by the German empire in World War one.” He fitgeted a bit with his tie, a guilty feeling slowly forming in the back of his mind. Why didn’t he think of this sooner?

“It’s the element of surprise. Take over a whole continent with quick movement and knowledge of the weak spots of all enemies.” Logan didn’t even notice the crack in his voice, but Patton took his hands in their own. The moral side was shaking, Logan noticed. He squeezed softly.

Virgil had been the Belgium of this war: young, unsure and feeling like he wasn’t fully a part of the group yet, despite the others sides constant reminders. So of course the Dragon Witch had attached him first, because it would be quick.  
But like France, unlike expected, Virgil’s dissapearance didn’t weaken Patton’s resistance. Logan was surprised at his strength. Patton never gave up, and he was determined to get the other two back.

And that left him as England. An island, the most difficult to conquer. Logic was Insanity’s opposite. It made sense, and Logan hated that it made sense.

“What do we do?” Morality shivered, but a glimmer of hope had returned in their eyes. Logic never would have thought he’d put his knowledge of historical war tactics to use. “We have to attack her on two fronts.” He said, determination back in his voice. “Then she can’t focus her attacks.” To defeat her, they would need help from an outside force. The America of this war. “We need to talk to Thomas again.”

“But how?” Patton said, insecure. “Her magic still prevents Thomas from summoning us.” “We’re not going to reality.” Logan leaned back over his desk, grabbing a pen and scribbeling some things down. “As part of the right brain you have control over the subconsious as well, correct?” Patton shrugged. “Well..I’d sometimes help Roman with his dreams..”

Logan nodded. “Of course, Creativity still has the most power in the subconsious. But we need to give Thomas a dream, to give him a message.” Patton shifted again. “I.. I’m not sure if I can do that.. It always takes a lot of energy out of Roman.”

“Nothing too grand or whimsical. Patton..” Logan sighed, with a slight hint of desperation. “We both know I’m not very specified in fantasies. I need you to try this. Virgil, Roman, and by extension, Thomas need you to do this.” He took off his glasses, and fitgeted with them. “And if we don’t do it now, I’m afraid we won’t get another chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff happens to Thomas and Roman is worried

It was 1 am. Thomas didn’t want to leave Roman’s side. It had been an exhausting day for both of them, and Roman was growing more desperate each second. Attempts to conjure anything were in vain, and when Thomas tried summoning the other sides again, no one appeared. “A spell..” Roman muttered. “Thomas, if you start feeling weird, please tell me. She might try to mess with your mind.”

Thomas nodded, and put his hand on Roman’s arm in an effort to comfort him. It was still a strange sensation, being able to be so.. close, to one of his sides. Roman flinched, and Thomas quickly retreated his hand. “You’re still wounded. Roman.. We should clean that.” Roman’s smirk was insecure. “Healing would have been much easier back in the mindscape.” A moment of silence.

“I made such a mess.” The prince put his head into his hands, exhausted. Thomas urged him softly to get up. “C’mon. It’s late. We can solve all this tomorrow. I’m sure I have some spare clothes that’ll fit.” 

Thomas left Roman to sleep on the couch, underneath a grey spare blanket, before going to sleep himself. The night was long and strangely dreamless.

The next morning, Thomas got downstairs and hoped it had all been some weird dream. But his hopes got scattered when he saw Roman on the couch. The side, now dressed in one of Thomas’ older shirts instead of his tunic and stash, looked like he had been awake all night.

Thomas approached him. “Good morning, Roman, I...” He stopped when he noticed something strange about his fanciful side. He realised what it was when Roman shifted: he was slightly transparent.

Thomas coudn’t help but stare in awe and concern. Roman nodded slowly. “It must be because I’m part of your mind, Thomas. In the real world... I..” his voice cracked. “cease to exist.”

“No.” Thomas said breathless. “Roman, we’re not gonna let that happen to you. We will find a way to get you back inside.” His fanciful side looked unsure, but Thomas extended his hand and helped him upright. “We will be able to think more clearly after breakfast. I’ve had a slight headache ever since I woke up.”

Roman threw him a worried glance. Thomas smirked. “I’m sure it’s nothing. That happens more often. Let’s keep our hopes up for now.” The prince reluctantly agreed. During breakfast, not much was said. They had some cereal, and some bread. Thomas picked up his knife to apply butter, when he tensed up and a thought shot through his head.

~~I could cut myself right now. I could cut my wrists and arms, and I could bleed out. It would be easy. It would be quick.~~

“Thomas?” Roman’s voice made him snap back to reality. He dropped the knife e and shoved his chair back, slowly realising what happend. Roman jumped up as well. “I.. oh my goodness, what was that?” Thomas uttered. “It was.. a thought, but it was so.. “ Roman gasped and stared at his host. “What? What did you think?” 

Thomas stared at the knife he dropped. “About.. how easy it would be to hurt myself.” His stomach twisted at the mental image, the blood, the sheer absurd horror of that situation. He looked at Roman again: the prince was breathing quickly. “It’s her.” He stated, “she is abusing your creative process..”

Thomas raised his hands and rubbed his temples. “That.. that was really creepy.” Roman frowned. “She wants to drive you insane. You need to be careful, Thomas. You are in danger of seriously injuring yourself, or someone else.” Thomas nodded. 

Roman glanced anxiously at the empty living room and sat down again. “I don’t know what is happening in your head. Logan might know what to do..” 

“There is no way to contact him, other than summoning?” Thomas shoved his plate aside; he wasn’t hungry anymore. He then gasped. “Dreams! Those come from the mindspace as well, right?” 

Roman looked suprised. “You’re.. right! But..How did you know that? They don’t often make sense to you, if you remember them at all.”

Thomas rubbed his neck. “I.. I dunno. It was a thought, as if I’d tried that with my sides before.” A suprised grin appeared on the prince’s face. 

“A false memory! Oh my goodness..” He jumped up again, grabbing Thomas’ hands and stared him into his eyes. “Patton, and the others! They’re in there, Patton is in charge of memories and they made you think of it! They are trying to contact us!” He raised his arms in a dramatic gesture. “You need to dream!”

Thomas grinned back, then looked unsure. “But.. I just left my bed. And we both know I’m not someone who needs a lot of sleep.” Roman looked around the appartment again. His arm caught his glace. It was getting more transparent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets violent and dreams are terrifying

Thomas and Roman had moved to the living room again. Roman was pacing around nervously, mumbling to himself. Thomas was watching him, but strangely seemed quite calm about the whole situation.

“It wouldn’t suprise me if Logan knows what to do. He doesn’t feel very at ease in the subconsious, but this is of course a special situation.. They need to defeat her with one of my swords, but they don’t even know how to fight... Thomas! Are you listening to me?” Thomas, who had been leaning back on the couch, shrugged. 

The Prince cast him a worried glance. “Thomas, aren’t you even a bit concerned? You’re in real danger!” Suddenly, a terrible realisation hit him, and he gasped sharply before walking towards Thomas and shaking his shoulders.   
Thomas seemed only slightly bothered. “Calm down Roman. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Roman blinked a few times. “Oh God, Virgil..”

He raked through his hair, a frightened expression on his face. “Thomas. We need to do this now. We’re both.. fading, and I’m afraid we won’t get another chance.” Thomas nodded. “But.. I’m not tired. How are we..”

“There are other ways of becoming unconsious, Thomas. Remember what I told you. And please forgive me.” The last thing Thomas saw was Roman throwing his fist at him, hitting him in the head with a trained impact that knocked him out cold.

The first thing Thomas saw when he opened his eyes again, was an empty white room. Normally, his dreams were much more.. colorful, and elaborate. He stood up, and walked around, but nothing seemed to be here. Until he turned around and gasped when he suddenly saw that two other figures had appeared in the room.

“Patton? Logan?” The vague figures seemed to be flickering, as if they were some kind of game glitch. The one with the light blue shirt and something grey around his shoulders had his arms raised. They looked like the gesture was very straining.

The one with the dark shirt approached, becoming slowly clearer, but was still glitching. “Thomas” He said, his voice a bit less monotone than usual. “Goodness gracious Logan, I’m glad to see you.” Thomas exhaled slowly. Logan nodded. “Let’s be quick: we don’t have much time. The Dragon Witch is slowly taking over your mind, Thomas. Her insanity is giving you psychotic episodes, correct? To beat her from the outside, you need to take medication. It’ll weaken her magic, so you can summon us again and Roman can confront her.”

Thomas nodded slowly. “Will you guys be okay? Roman is fading, and.. I don’t know how long it’ll take before he entirely dissapears. And Virgil…Where is he?” 

Logan pushed his glasses back on his nose, suddenly tensing up. “He didn’t show up in reality, like Roman did? Then.. something doesn’t add up..” He glanced at Patton, worried, before turning to Thomas again. “If the Dragon Witch didn’t push him out..” “He must still be in the mindspace.” Thomas replied, the realisation leaving him breathless. 

Suddenly, a high pitched laughter filled the white room, surrounding the three of them. Thomas saw Logan getting more clear, as if the dream got a higher resolution. Patton fell on his knees, exhausted.

“Well well, very clever. But not clever enough.” The sweet voice said, before another figure appeared in front of them. A dragon materialised, with glistening scales, mighty wings and a deep blue colored hat. 

Thomas saw Logan helping Patton up. The moral side looked weak. The white room dissapeared as the Dragon Witch took control of the dream and conjured a forest instead, with dark, big threes. This dream was quickly turning into a nightmare.

“Thomas!” Logan shouted. “You have to wake up! Get out!” But Thomas remained in his place, staring the giant reptile in her eyes. “You don’t belong in my mind.” He said. “Roman is in a very bad shape because of you.” “Thomas! For Goodness’ sake!” Logan cried out, still holding Patton. 

The Dragon Which didn’t move, and her giggle filled the air. “Prince Roman? You should be glad to be rid of him. He always claimed to protect you, but look what his pride has caused. No..” She blinked slowly. “You should be glad for your new Creativity.”

“No.” Thomas made a fist. “You’re planning to be more, don’t you? What did you do to Virgil?” The Dragon made a sound that sounded most like an annoyed sigh. “Anxiety.. You didn’t think he was really needed, were you? He’s helping me, as he obviously felt interior in this group..I’m showing him what it means to be a prince for once. It’s what he deserves.”

“WherE IS HE?” Thomas raised his voice before he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. “Thomas!” Logan hissed from behind him. “You need to go, I told you! This is too dangerous!” Thomas pulled himself free and looked at the Dragon Witch again, who lifted one of her wings. Just behind her, surrounded by her tail, Virgil materialised, his hood over his eyes. He looked fragile.

Thomas heard Patton gasp in shock. Logan luckily grasped his wrist, because Thomas would have ran towards his anxious side if he hadn’t been restrained. “Virgil!” He yelled. The forest began to move, to twirl. Thomas got tugged backwards, he yelled, he yelled...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets worse

Thomas yelled, and jerked upright. He was in his bedroom. A nightmare. He breathed slowly, but it wasn’t before he looked sideways he realised it had been more than a bad dream.

Roman sat next to his bed, and looked up to his host. “Thomas..” He asked softly. “How’d it go? Y-you were squirming. Did you.. did you have a nightmare? How could Patton..”

Thomas moaned and went with his hand through his hair. “She.. interrupted us.” He stated. “Patton used a lot of energy and Logan told me to take medication.. before she showed up and took control of the dream.”

Roman grabbed Thomas’ hands. “And Virgil?” He asked with fear in his voice. Thomas gulped as he remembered the shadowy figure behind the dragon’s wing. “She has.. corrupted him, in some way.. She said he was now the prince he deserved to be.” Roman made a choked sound and turned away from the bed, hands covering his face.

Thomas quickly left the bed. His headache had worsened. “We can still save them.” He said to himself more than to Roman. “I’m getting meds first, and then I’ll be able to summon them again.” He looked at his creative side again, Roman was hunched forward and shocking lightly. The chair underneath him was almost visible. Thomas had to be fast.

Thomas went to the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet. Logan didn’t specify the kind of medication, and it wasn’t like he had any professional antipsycotics laying around. But as long as it would numb his mind, right? Some paracetamol, perhaps, that always helped with headache. He grabbed it and took one, two, three pills and swallowed them quickly, then splashed some water in his face. His heart was racing, and he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He blinked, and breathed for just a moment. What was that red spot that had appeared on the shower curtain behind him? He looked over his shoulder. No red, just a cream white clean curtain. As usual.

Thomas looked at the mirror again, and screeched the loudest he’d ever vocalized, as he saw two bloody figures behind him, in front of the curtain, with their eyes dark and their grins inhumanly wide. One wore an orange beanie, soaked with blood. The other, smaller one had red specks on their glasses. Thomas stumbled backwards in shock, fell on the floor, crawled against the wall and curled up, sobbing.

He heard footsteps quickly leaving his bedroom. He heard the door open, and felt someone leaning over him. He heard them speak, but he didn’t understand the words. Then, strong arms, enveloping him and slowly lifting his still shaking body. 

Roman put him on the couch, pulling the grey blanket around him and trying to calm him down. He didn’t know what Thomas had seen, but it must have been horrifying: his host was still shaking lightly and his cheeks were still wet. Roman hugged him tightly, and then continued to hold his hand. A rage slowly buildt inside him: That Godforsaken Dragon Witch.. Luckily they would get rid of her soon.

Thomas’ eyes slowly opened. He was still leaning on his fanciful side. “Thomas.. are you alright?” Roman asked him, carefully. Thomas took a ragged breath and shuddered. “It.. it was awful. I saw Joan.. and, and Talyn..” Roman pulled him even closer in a protective hug. “It wasn’t real, Thomas. Your friends are all right. It was just an illusion.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reunites, but everything goes wrong

After some time, Thomas had calmed his mind. Roman got a glass of water for him, and now sat beside him while nervously fitgeting with his- well, Thomas shirt. Thomas watched him quietly. His headache had almost gone away, but he certainly wouldn’t forget that they didn’t have much time.

He stood upright and put the blanket aside. Roman looked up to him. “Are you sure you are.. strong enough again, Thomas? We can wait a little longer, this battle will take a lot of strength for both of us.” Thomas looked at his fanciful side: Roman had taken the biggest knife from the kitchen. The plan was simple. He’d slay the Dragon Witch as soon as Thomas summoned everyone. Roman wasn’t sure if it would work. But it was the only thing he had been able to think of.

Thomas put his hands on his head and concentrated on calling the others. Roman stood next to him. Patton and Logan popped up first. The logical side noticed the knife in Roman’s hand, but before he could make a remark the Dragon Witch appeared with the usual swhooshing sound. Virgil didn’t appear on the stairs. Instead, he stood behind the folded wings, with his hoodie covering his face and his hands in his pockets. He looked small.

The witch looked messier than usual, and her eyes glowed with rage instead of the usual cold confidence. Thomas was glad the medicine worked, but he tensed up. Now it was Roman’s turn. Wings spread, as the Dragon Witch hissed with hatred. “You!” She pointed at Thomas, her elegant hand now almost resembling a claw. “That medicine was a wrong choice!” 

“It was the exact thing we needed to do to get rid of you!” Roman yelled as he charged forward from where he had been standing behind Thomas. “You will be no more, you foul beast! I-“ And with a loud bump he crashed into the invisible wall, seperating the sides from each other.

A gasp sounded from everyone inside the room, exept Virgil. The Dragon Witch’ eyes narrowed as Roman stared at her, realising he hadn’t thought this through well enough. “My Prince.. you’re becoming a nuisance. I should have gotten rid of you earlier.” Her voice was sharp and almost poisionous. She raised her hand and made another magical gesture, causing Roman’s eyes to grow big and stumble backwards. 

Thomas catched him before he fell. Immediately, he noticed his own hands underneath his sides’ armpits. Roman quickly became crystalline. “Roman!” Three voices yelled in shock. Time seemed to slow down as Roman grasped Thomas’ arm, as if it was the only thing that was keeping him from dissapearing. In vain. He looked up at his host, almost apologetic, before dissapearing into nothingness.

Thomas sank to his knees, staring at his empty hands. Defeated. Sharp giggling came from the corner, and it slowly became maniacal laughter. Powerful and insane. Until it was suddenly smoltered by a screwed scream. Thomas snapped his tear-filled gaze towards Insanity, and inhaled sharply as he noticed the blade sticking trough her chest.

She looked at it with a strange suprise written on her face, before she dissapeared with a poof. Green sparkles rained down around the blade held by Virgil. His heavy breathing was the only thing breaking trough the stunned silence of the room, before he lowered the sword.

Logan was the first one to speak, even though he was just as stunned as the others. “Virgil? You’re... alright.” Virgil nodded slowly. “I would.. never betray you guys like that. We are fam..family, after all.” His voice cracked.

“You.. saved us.” Patton uttered. “Not everyone..” Virgil shuddered and brought his free hand to his face. He gripped Roman’s sword tightly. Silence filled the room again. It was too long, too quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas had no tears left to cry. He somehow had managed to get himself on the couch. He still couldn’t believe today, and still refused to believe one of his sides was just.. gone. Every time he looked at the remaining ones, he got painfully reminded of the empty spot.

Logan, Patton and Virgil didn’t want to leave. But they all knew, they had to go sooner or later. Patton was the first to leave. Logan and Virgil looked at each other: they’d always been the reasonable, the serious. But with Roman gone.. who knew what might happen next. Without words, they tried to encourage each other to take their rest. 

With a last glance at Thomas, their host curled up on the couch, Logan left. Virgil knew he would be back in no time if their host summoned them again, and something about that made him thankful.

He looked at the sword he had been holding for a while now. It was sharp and short: he had left the more decorative ones on the wall. The anxious side clutched the handle. He should bring it back to Roman’s room.

The mindspace was quiet. It felt empty, way too empty. One foot in front of the other, he managed to get to Roman’s room. Virgil blinked a few times to clear his vision. Wait, had he been crying? He hadn’t noticed. He felt.. numb. Slowly he opened the door. 

The bright reds and golds that dominated the room’s aesthetic almost seemed... disrespectful. Eyes on the floor, Virgil walked over to the weapons’ collection. He wanted to leave, leave, go, forget everything. Get lost in the music from his headphones. He placed the sword back, and noticed his hand was shaking. The darker side whimpered, and then couldn’t hold it any longer. With a loud sob he fell on his knees. Roman was gone, gone, gone. 

“V-virgil?” Virgil froze. Was he starting to go insane? He was the only one here, Patton and Logan both went to their rooms. And Roman.. Virgil turned quickly, snapping his neck towards the luxurious four-poster bed that he’d always made fun of for being so extra.

His blurry vision became clearer as he stumbled towards it. He saw someone laying on it, now slowly raising themselves. “Roman?” Virgil managed to utter, his voice hoarse. “Roman, Oh God, Roman!”

The royal smiles somewhat confused as anxiety hugged him tightly, causing him to fall back on impact. He stroked the back of other, heavily sobbing side. “He-hey! Virge, I’m okay.”

Virgil didn’t want to let go, afraid that it wasn’t real and Roman would disappear again if he let go. “How?” He whispered, still laying on the fanciful side with his head on their chest. Roman shrugged. “I’m not sure.. but maybe it’s because my spot was free again.” He tapped on Virgil’s back. “All thanks to you, invaluable inferiority.” Virgil huffed, but remained smiling, and got upright again. 

“Come on. Let’s go tell the others you’re alright.” Roman nodded and together they sank out of the room.


End file.
